


Price & Amber arriving in Westlands

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Camp, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Friendship, Gay, L.A, Lesbian, Lesbians, Los Angeles, Love, Multi, Stars, amperprice centric story, chloe and rachel centric story, friends - Freeform, gays, life is strange 2 episdoe 3, more like gay camp ;), romantic, sean and daniel will appear in the end, westlands, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe finally get out of the bay, on there way to there new life in l.a they found a camp with amazing people.Chloe and Finn are like Brother and Sister who finally found each other, Rachel and Cassidy hate each other what will be a problem, Jacob and Rachel are gay flannel besties and a lot other stuff will happen in this story.(no lis, bts or lis 2 events, Chloe and Rachel are 19, the drifters are arround 19-25??)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	Price & Amber arriving in Westlands

Its been now 1 month until Rachel and Chloe found this place, on there way to l.a Chloe just had to pee in the woods, they found this place and now there are here, the blue haird sit with her new best friend or better finally found brother aka Finn at the lake and they smoke a cigarette, Chloe trust Finn, not like she trust Rachel of course but the two really found each other. "So what do you think of our place here?" Finn ask the blue haird and she says "I love it soo much, never tought be in the woods can be this cool" after some small talk the two heading back to the Camp, as they walking they talk about all kind of things, arrived Chloe see Rachel sitting there with the swedish pair Ingrid and Anders.

"Therapy Session over for this day, Finn you really stole my thing" Rachel say funny, she feel how Chloe lean over to her and give her a kiss, in the mean time Finn answers "dont worry Rachel, you know how lucky you are to have her on your side?" "Im very aware of that" Rachel say to Finn and he is walking back to his tent, Chloe smiles and grap a cup of coffee. The blue haird with the shoulder tattoo listen how her girl and Ingrid talk about the world, traveling and the blonde wantet to know one more time the sweet Chloe and Rachel engagement Story. Rachel hold Chloes hand and her ring and start to tell the Story once more, that it was just one day after they left Arcadia bay, they wehre at a beach in Oregon and then in happends. "The happyest girl since already 5 years and now forever" Rachel say lovley and look at Chloe and they share a kiss. "We will walk now a bit, so till later" Anders say and all say goodbye to each other.

Rachel stand up and say to her future wife "I will go to Jacob, he needs my very amazing and loveable skills, he told me yesterday" "go ahead" Chloe say and see how Rachel walks over to his tent and they start chatting, "I really love it that you have a Sister Jacob, saddley Im an only Child" Rachel say , she and Jacob talk for at least twenty minutes, Rachel spottet Chloe talking with Penny, Rachel was really happy that her girl was this happy, after they talk Rachel say honest and lovley "hey Jake, im sorry this happend to you, I know Family is Family but be proud of who you are, dont let you get down from them, youre perfect as you are and as soon as you have found own Chloe you will see, trust me, things will get better" Rachel smiles, Jacob smiles back and say "yeah Thank you Rachel, god bless you" Rachel search for Chloe and see her sitting at a tree next to Finns tent.

Finn and Chloe try to make wodden figures as Chloe tells Finn her story with the knife and her mom "No, shit, really? Im so sorry!" Finn say and laugh "that was not so funny for me but hey, as you see I got my own knife now" Chloe say and feel how Rachel is sitting next to her "they look hella cool" the blonde with the feather earring say "thanks but we still trying" Finn say in his usual sound high voice, Rachel start to hug Chloe with her arms as she look arround and can see that they tent isnt at its place anymore "hey, what happend with our tent?" she ask suprised "It moved" Finn say funny and he and Chloe start to laugh "no, really babe dont worrie, as you had youre daily its okay to be gay chat with Jacob, me and Finn moved it" "why?" Rachel ask still suprised "Its an suprsie" Chloe say and the green-hazel eyes from Rachel got big.

Some time has passed it is now late night, the full crew sit now together at the campfire, Cassidy sing, all are chatting and have a good time, "why she always has to sing, she dont have a great voice as she thinks" Rachel whisper to Chloe in a annyoed way, Chloe pull her close and whisper back " shh, relax Rach, let her, drink one more beer" Rachel look at Chloe not happy, but she rest her head on her girls shoulder and listen waht the others have to say "I really thinks its amazing that a girl who grow up here and know this place well is now here, with us drifters, deep in the woods" Hannah say and Rachel get her head up "what you mean?" Chloe ask "I mean, shes a cali girl, a princess and I dont get why shes here, you told us you wanna start a new life here, but why here, I mean you Chloe mean this real but for miss I sit here with my 800 dollar hot pants and tank top, for her this is just like a wierd holyday, a stopover" Hannah continue in a bitchy voice "exectly" Cassidy almoust yell. "Girls, come on, stop" Finn says "yeah, I think its great both are here" Anders say, the mood changed and Rachel was to tierd to start a fight now so she whisper "can we go now?" "Of course" Chloe say lovley and they stand up.

They say goodnight to everyone, Hannah and Cassidy want to say something but the others thankfully stoped them, the pair was on there way to there tent "Im sorry" Rachel say sad "For what? you know you dont have a fault, they just dont know you like I do" Chloe say loveing "yeah but I know that they dont want me here. Chloe you know I love it to be here, the others are nice, but what she said, was right, I dont want to spent the rest of my life here." Rachel say a little scared, she dont know how her girl will react, she know how Chloe loves it to be here, both stop and look in each others faces "you think I dont know that, of course I know that, why you think we going this way, I have something planned for our last night here" Chloe say "wait, last night?" Rachel ask "I know what we said back in Arcadia Bay and I mean it real, its just you and me and our hella kicking ass life here" Rachel smiles big and they share a kiss.

They finally arrived and it was at the lake, there tent just some steps away from it, you can see the full night sky and all the stars "I love it soo much, thanks" Rachel say full of love, after they lying in the grass, Rachel cuddle close by Chloe, talking about the stars they see and talk about this month there wehre here, it all was perfect. Rachel roll on top of Chloe and stroke over her blue hair "thank you Chloe, for everything" Rachel say lovley and they start to kiss and again more, "I thank you for everyting" Chloe mumble and Rachel feel how Chloe squeeze her ass, Rachel smiles and they kissing get more and more passionate until they end in there tent and Rachel start to pull out Chloe from her Shirt and Chloe does the same with Rachels.

The next day Chloe wake up, she yawn and strech her, she feel no Rachel beside her, the blue haird just spot a note, _Sorry for letting you wake up alone after this hella amazing goodbye camp night, but I couldnt sleep and dont want to wake you up, be at the camp, waiting for you and love you. Rach._ Chloe smiles and decidet to take a lake swim, she was already naked and she tought free shower and nobody will see her. After her shower, she get dressed and heading to the Camp, she hear screaming and yelling, she start to walk faster and then she saw it Cassidy hit Rachel that she fall on the ground "Rachel!" Chloe yell in panic and fast run over her "oh you stupid bitch!" Rachel say angry, Finn, Ingrid and Penny try to settle the sitauion with Cassidy, Chloe bend over to Rachel and spot a little cut under her right eye "au" the blonde say as she touch it "its not so bad" Chloe say and help her girl up, she sit Rachel on the Chair and together with Jacob they take care of her wound. "That what Cassidy did was not fair" Jacob say and he tell Chloe the full story. "Anyway we are leaving so or so today, so I dont really care" Rachel say angry and sad.

Chloes and Rachels things are packed and at the loading area from the Truck, Rachel say goodbye to Ingrid, Anders, Penny and Jacob, Jacob she said If he ever need anything he can write her, to Cassidy and Hannah she said nothing just a bad look and she is gone, at the Truck there is Chloe and Finn, working on some finale steps "We are ready now" Chloe say and hug Rachel "Thanks to you two and sorry for" Rachel want to say but Finn say "Hey I now how she can be, Im sorry for you, but thanks that you wehre here, I learnd a lot" and he and Rachel hug, Rachel hop in the Car. "Dont forget what we talked, if you ever found you boy, come and visit me and Rachel, youre always very welcome, also dont forget to text or call sometimes, I caint wait to hear storys from Finn Mcmara" Chloe say and Finn smiles, they hug and he say "I promise, watch out you two" Chloe smiles and also hop in the Truck, she start the engine of the Truck, one goodbye and waveing later, they drive with the Truck and see how Finn disapear in the woods, Chloe and her future wife caint wait for there new life and Rachel could swear as they leave she saw an boy in a wolf squad hoodie with his younger brother enter the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story, sorry for some gramma mistakes.  
> Since I played lis 2 and meet finn and the drifters i tottaly had that feeling that especally chloe would like it with them and especally finn.


End file.
